


Fear

by LoveTart



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Angst, Dwake if you squint, Dwight being angsty, M/M, fluff in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveTart/pseuds/LoveTart
Summary: Dwight gets hurt, he doesn't think he's gonna make it- his messy haired friend thinks otherwise.





	Fear

It had been too long. Dwight had no idea how he has managed to stay out of the killer's grasp for this long. He was attempting to fix a broken generator- well the best he could with his limited knowledge on the machines- when his heart beat sped up at the sound of heavy sounding footsteps quickly approaching him. He did the only thing he could do and ran. 

After what seemed like running and hiding for a good twenty minutes he let out a deep sigh of relief as the footfalls of what they called the 'Trapper' had faded into a nothing, signalling he was safe. His running dwindled to an aimless walk, looking around the trees just in case the killer decided to come his way. 

Close by, a raven cawing loudly startled him, causing him to lose track of where he was walking and before he knew it, his whole right leg erupted in sharp pain as he let out a yelp that might have been a little too loud for his well being and he began attempting to pry the trap off of his calf- only to whimper in more pain. 

Oh god, he was such an idiot, he was going to die here in the hands of a murderer because of his lack of care to his surroundings. His heart started pounding harder as tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes. Idiot idiot idiot.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the sound of someone- something, approaching him. At this point he was too busy hyperventilating in fear and pain, to notice that it was Jake- who he had been split up with about an hour ago- coming over to investigate because he heard Dwight yelp from not too far away.

Jake exhaled in relief when he wasn't met with the sight of Dwight possibly bleeding to death out of a big wound in his chest, but his relief dwindled when he noticed that the other had his leg caught in a rusty trap that looked like it had see better- or rather, worse days. 

This really wasn't good, if Dwight continued to make this much noise the both of them wouldn't see past this confined area they were currently being held captive in. And it'd be nice to be in the comfort of his own home in the woods again if he said so himself. 

As soon as he was close enough to help, he gently rested his hand on Dwight's shoulder, the responding jump of fear and small noise in return he got said the smaller man wasn't doing too good. Nice to point out the obvious, Jake. 

"Dwight, hey buddy, listen to me-" Jake's sentence was abruptly cut short when he heard the familiar noise of the Trapper around them, oh god- he had to do something, anything. 

Dwight's rambling brought him out of his overflowing thoughts. "Jake. Jake! I-I can't do this! We- I can't- Jake!" He felt a frown take over his expression at how scared and desperate Dwight sounded, it pulled at his heart a bit. 

"Dwight- I need you to- fuck." He whispered quietly, paying more attention to the sound of the killer approaching and he made a mental note to apologise to Dwight later before he slapped a hand over his mouth to quiet his whimpers, raising a finger to his own mouth as a sign of telling him to keep quiet. 

As soon as the pounding of their hearts subsided and the stomping disappeared into the far distance, Jake removed his hand from Dwight's mouth and received a shaky breath of relief from the action. "T-Thank you Jake- I almost-"

A small comforting smile was aimed at the smaller man before he reached down and began prying the trap open. "Sh. I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor bb Dwight :( it's okay though, Jakes got him


End file.
